miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 Dec 2017
00:22:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:22:34 CHAT Yasmin Ali Star: o-o 00:23:10 QUIT Yasmin Ali Star has left the Ladyblog 00:52:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:52:34 CHAT Yasmin Ali Star: o-o 00:58:06 JOIN Pandacinnamon has joined the Ladyblog 00:58:16 CHAT Pandacinnamon: Hi! 00:58:39 CHAT Pandacinnamon: (rose) 01:00:02 QUIT Pandacinnamon has left the Ladyblog 01:22:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:22:36 CHAT Yasmin Ali Star: o-o 01:22:37 CHAT Pandacinnamon: Hi! 01:22:37 CHAT Pandacinnamon: (rose) 01:52:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:52:39 CHAT Yasmin Ali Star: o-o 01:52:39 CHAT Pandacinnamon: Hi! 01:52:39 CHAT Pandacinnamon: (rose) 02:22:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:12:48 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:42:52 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:32:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:03:01 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:53:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:23:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:30:18 JOIN Miraculousfangirl21 has joined the Ladyblog 06:32:04 QUIT Miraculousfangirl21 has left the Ladyblog 06:53:16 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:23:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:13:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:43:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:33:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:03:42 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:33:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:23:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:53:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:43:42 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:13:45 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:03:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:33:54 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:24:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:54:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:44:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:14:13 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:37:29 JOIN BelieveInMagic814 has joined the Ladyblog 17:41:46 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 17:42:01 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm here! And I'll be right back to answer your question. 17:42:35 JOIN PelizTheMiraculousPanda has joined the Ladyblog 17:45:44 QUIT PelizTheMiraculousPanda has left the Ladyblog 17:45:53 JOIN LuluGemNZ has joined the Ladyblog 17:46:04 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Hi Tansyflower 17:46:15 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Swearing isn't allowed 17:46:49 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Ummmm........ Hello? 17:46:56 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Sophiedp? 17:47:01 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Tansyflower? 17:47:13 CHAT LuluGemNZ: BelieveInMagic814? 17:47:21 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Bot Noir? 17:48:01 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Why isn't anyone talking? 17:48:25 CHAT LuluGemNZ: (unamused) 17:48:35 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm back for a bit! 17:48:41 CHAT LuluGemNZ: HI. 17:48:52 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Your purple 17:49:09 CHAT LuluGemNZ: WHAT?????????????????? 17:49:30 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm an bureaucrat on the wiki (a staff role), so I'm colored to quick spotting. 17:49:34 CHAT Tansyflower: How are you? :) 17:49:52 CHAT LuluGemNZ: I'm so tired on a Friday. 17:50:18 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Marichat scene in Glaciator. Did you know w 17:50:23 CHAT LuluGemNZ: That? 17:50:41 CHAT Tansyflower: I didn't. I haven't seen in confirmed, but I wouldn't be surprised. 17:50:42 CHAT LuluGemNZ: January 29. :/ 17:50:56 CHAT LuluGemNZ: A month from now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:51:31 CHAT Tansyflower: Hopefully, the month hiatus means there won't be any for a while when we start getting more episodes. There have been much worse breaks that I hope can be avoided. 17:52:14 CHAT LuluGemNZ: Yeah. Season 2 has once again been delayed to Spring. 17:53:07 QUIT LuluGemNZ has left the Ladyblog 17:53:42 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Although I wonder... Are we gonna have another break after ep 13? 17:55:01 CHAT Tansyflower: I sure hope not. Hiatuses are expected, but it really feels like the second part of the season has some of the hugest things in it, like the new superheroes and superpowers. 17:55:18 CHAT Tansyflower: However, it's very likely, considering that is what happened with Season 1. :S 17:56:06 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Worse thing could happen is a cliffhanger in the 13th ep 17:57:14 CHAT Tansyflower: Oh, no. The fandom would die on something like that after the cliffhanger that was in "Volpina". XD 17:58:01 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Totally 17:58:26 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Mid season finale couldn't be any worse then that 18:00:04 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm hopeful for something mid season. The season has been an improvement overall, but I'm getting antsy for more character moments with Chloé, Alya, and Nino, along with more plot development and a future revelation between Hawk Moth and Adrien. 18:00:52 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: tho, we still haven't seen much of Nino in this season 18:02:47 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 18:08:05 JOIN Tansyflower has joined the Ladyblog 18:08:10 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm back@ 18:08:25 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm sorry, my connection died off unexpectedly. 18:09:05 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: It's okay 18:09:31 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, I'm worried on how natural Nino's superhero promotion is going to be if he isn't given focus time. At least Chloé was a huge focus in "Despair Bear" and Alya has had more than a few notable appearances so far, if not necessarily huge ones. 18:10:33 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm starting to get curious if everything announced in that press release will all be in Season 3, or if some of it actually falls into Season 3. If that was the case, it seems better for only having Queen Bee and Rena Rouge this season and having a properly developed introduction for Nino later. 18:11:14 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah 18:12:00 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Since we still have the new powers introductions to go, Kwami orgins, HM backstory & etc 18:13:08 CHAT Tansyflower: I was hoping Season 2 would be quick to jump to some of these big changes, but because it hasn't, I'm getting nervous the pacing of new information in the rest of Season 2 could become too fast and crammed together. 18:14:25 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah, I wish something interesting happens now since we had that unofficial reveal just recently 18:16:35 CHAT Tansyflower: There is potential in these upcoming episodes, hopefully, even if they're not the big changes. "Glaciator" supposedly has a dramatic scene that could relate to particular characters of the show, "Gorzilla" involves a person close to Adrien and connected to Nathalie and Gabriel, and "Sapotis" involves Alya's sisters, hopefully meaning that she plays a notable part in it. 18:19:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I wonder what kind of dramatic scene they meant tbh 18:20:03 CHAT Tansyflower: Me too. It could be for anyone, even André. I wonder if will relate to André's akumatization or any ice cream transformations. 18:21:29 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Well, melting right away sure gives an impression 18:21:53 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: To think this happens after Prime Queen 18:22:29 CHAT Tansyflower: What do you mean? 18:22:47 CHAT Tansyflower: I wonder if those transformed into ice cream with be sentient... 18:24:08 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: " What do you mean?" - ? 18:25:43 CHAT Tansyflower: On "to think this happens after Prime Queen," although I remember "Prime Queen" was dark in its own right. 18:26:54 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Well, if we follow the pro. code this comes after Prime Queen isn't it? 18:27:56 CHAT Tansyflower: That's true. Looking over it, I'm curious what episode 209 will be. 18:30:17 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Maybe something mid-plot 18:31:07 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I kinda just notice a pattern where the villains doesn't listen to HM orders since 206 18:31:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Hmm, that's a good point. Could it be building up to something, like Hawk Moth realizing he needs a way to reign his creations in better? 18:34:00 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: For some reason, I want to see Laura ep tbh 18:36:40 CHAT Tansyflower: I really do too. The CGI model makers did a great job making a CGI version of her that looks a lot like her but has its own touches. :D 18:37:10 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: yeah 18:37:24 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Even the 2D art looks so nice 18:38:32 CHAT Tansyflower: Every season can have its strengths and weaknesses, but the designs for this season are just as strong if not even stronger than last season's design. 18:38:45 CHAT Tansyflower: ...Except the design for André. His oval eyes scare me. 18:39:09 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: lol 18:46:47 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Oh yeah, I just remembered something 18:47:31 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: If a new hero debuts, do we do the same we did with HM page? 18:48:28 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, we'll do the same thing. 18:49:10 JOIN Elliorosio23 has joined the Ladyblog 18:49:17 CHAT Elliorosio23: Hi 18:49:38 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hey 18:49:41 CHAT Elliorosio23: (blush) 18:49:58 CHAT Elliorosio23: (ladybug earring) 18:50:22 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @Tansy - rename their hero page to their civilian version? 18:50:40 CHAT Elliorosio23: WHAT 18:50:56 CHAT Elliorosio23: You don't make sense @believeinmagic814 18:53:54 CHAT Tansyflower: Yes. We'll have Chloe Bourgeois, Queen Bee, and Chloe Bourgeois (spoiler). 18:55:45 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Wait, so Queen Bee will still exist instead of being renamed? 19:05:08 CHAT Tansyflower: I believe so, similar to how Hawk Moth still exists. 19:05:37 CHAT Tansyflower: Either way works, though. It's fine if we get rid of Queen Bee altogether and rename the page to Chloe BOurgeois (spoiler). 19:06:02 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Yeah 19:24:17 CHAT Elliorosio23: (blush) 19:24:17 CHAT Elliorosio23: (ladybug earring) 19:24:17 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: @Tansy - rename their hero page to their civilian version? 19:24:17 CHAT Elliorosio23: WHAT 19:24:17 CHAT Elliorosio23: You don't make sense @believeinmagic814 19:24:17 CHAT Tansyflower: Yes. We'll have Chloe Bourgeois, Queen Bee, and Chloe Bourgeois (spoiler). 19:24:17 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Wait, so Queen Bee will still exist instead of being renamed? 19:24:17 CHAT Tansyflower: I believe so, similar to how Hawk Moth still exists. 19:24:17 CHAT Tansyflower: Either way works, though. It's fine if we get rid of Queen Bee altogether and rename the page to Chloe BOurgeois (spoiler). 19:24:17 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:26:26 JOIN TheRaikume has joined the Ladyblog 19:26:30 CHAT TheRaikume: Yo mates 19:26:52 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: hey 19:27:18 CHAT TheRaikume: How's life going :D 19:27:44 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: sort of fine, I guess 19:27:50 CHAT TheRaikume: Ahhh 19:27:53 CHAT TheRaikume: ;u; 19:28:09 CHAT Tansyflower: Heyo, Raikume! The interview stuff was thrilling! :D 19:28:15 CHAT TheRaikume: Glad to hear~ 19:29:02 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm now hoping that Juleka's mother ends up being Captain Hardrock. If so, I can only wonder what her normal self is based on that akumatization. XD 19:29:22 CHAT TheRaikume: It could be a possibility 19:29:28 CHAT TheRaikume: You never know 19:29:30 CHAT TheRaikume: haha 19:30:25 CHAT Tansyflower: I know you have elevated knowledge powers. I'm sure it makes it interesting to hear others discuss things. :) 19:30:43 CHAT TheRaikume: It is. :p 19:31:18 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm having an amusing time visualizing Queen Bee sitting/standing on her top and riding off to somewhere. 19:31:35 CHAT TheRaikume: HAHA I know. Same! 19:32:14 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: I totally having a hard time trying to figure out how she rides on it (hmm) 19:32:25 CHAT TheRaikume: :3 19:33:59 CHAT Tansyflower: I really hope she's the first to show up (though I won't mind if Rena Rouge does first). I really want to see what Chloé will do in action, especially on her first outing. 19:34:04 CHAT Tansyflower: (queen bee) 19:35:50 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Hm, wouldn't that mean the The Queen's Fight would happen around there 19:36:40 CHAT Tansyflower: I'd be surprised if "The Queens' Fight" didn't end up having anything to do with Chloé's superhero start and/or her redemption arc. 19:40:09 CHAT Tansyflower: I can't wait to finally meet Audrey. I hope she's terrible. (silly) 19:40:29 CHAT BelieveInMagic814: Like mother like daughter? 19:42:40 CHAT TheRaikume: Hmmm 19:43:23 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm betting on it. I like the difference between her and Adrien if Audrey is bad. Adrien's good mom disappeared recently, while Chloé's mother walked out on the family a long time ago. 19:44:04 CHAT TheRaikume: ;) 19:44:16 CHAT TheRaikume: ; ) 19:45:15 CHAT Tansyflower: I can see why Chloé is Winny's fave. How true that in a different show or scenario, Chloé, being Adrien's childhood friend, would've won. XD 19:45:30 CHAT TheRaikume: hehe 19:47:04 CHAT Tansyflower: What answers were you really happy about or interested in, Raikume? 19:47:24 CHAT TheRaikume: Balcony <3 19:47:41 CHAT TheRaikume: Though my heart shattered for Chloe and Nathan 19:48:46 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm very interested in what heartful thing will happen in that scene. 19:49:30 CHAT Tansyflower: On Chlonath, mine too, though I'm not surprised. I remember Thomas stating a romantic relationship wasn't planned right now for Chloé (unless he was lying or something), but I'm curious if there would be one for her post Season 3. 19:49:46 CHAT TheRaikume: Maybe 19:50:20 CHAT TheRaikume: Actually let the pestering begin and trolling with ChloNath 19:50:33 CHAT TheRaikume: I won't let it die 19:50:37 CHAT TheRaikume: nor will Ken 19:50:42 CHAT Tansyflower: There is hope if nothing is going on. (yes) 19:50:52 CHAT TheRaikume: XD 19:52:39 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm intrigued too by the Miraculous book. I'm also eager to see what the new kwamis' favorite foods are. 19:53:58 CHAT TheRaikume: Same 19:57:15 CHAT Tansyflower: I have things to get done, so I have to go. However, it's so great to see and chat with you all, and I hope we can do so again soon. :) 19:57:46 CHAT TheRaikume: ^^ 19:57:59 QUIT TheRaikume has left the Ladyblog 20:00:02 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 20:01:29 QUIT BelieveInMagic814 has left the Ladyblog 20:44:26 CHAT TheRaikume: Maybe 20:44:26 CHAT TheRaikume: Actually let the pestering begin and trolling with ChloNath 20:44:26 CHAT TheRaikume: I won't let it die 20:44:26 CHAT TheRaikume: nor will Ken 20:44:26 CHAT Tansyflower: There is hope if nothing is going on. (yes) 20:44:26 CHAT TheRaikume: XD 20:44:26 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm intrigued too by the Miraculous book. I'm also eager to see what the new kwamis' favorite foods are. 20:44:26 CHAT TheRaikume: Same 20:44:26 CHAT Tansyflower: I have things to get done, so I have to go. However, it's so great to see and chat with you all, and I hope we can do so again soon. :) 20:44:26 CHAT TheRaikume: ^^ 20:44:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:14:29 CHAT TheRaikume: Actually let the pestering begin and trolling with ChloNath 21:14:29 CHAT TheRaikume: I won't let it die 21:14:29 CHAT TheRaikume: nor will Ken 21:14:29 CHAT Tansyflower: There is hope if nothing is going on. (yes) 21:14:29 CHAT TheRaikume: XD 21:14:29 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm intrigued too by the Miraculous book. I'm also eager to see what the new kwamis' favorite foods are. 21:14:29 CHAT TheRaikume: Same 21:14:29 CHAT Tansyflower: I have things to get done, so I have to go. However, it's so great to see and chat with you all, and I hope we can do so again soon. :) 21:14:29 CHAT TheRaikume: ^^ 21:44:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:13:26 JOIN Pandacinnamon has joined the Ladyblog 22:13:33 CHAT Pandacinnamon: Hey! 22:13:47 CHAT Pandacinnamon: (juleka) 22:15:52 QUIT Pandacinnamon has left the Ladyblog 22:23:38 JOIN Sorrowfulmelody has joined the Ladyblog 22:23:52 CHAT Sorrowfulmelody: Hi 22:24:32 CHAT Sorrowfulmelody: I seem to always come to the chat at times when nobody is online\ 22:44:35 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:44:35 CHAT Pandacinnamon: Hey! 22:44:35 CHAT Pandacinnamon: (juleka) 22:44:35 CHAT Sorrowfulmelody: Hi 22:53:28 QUIT Sorrowfulmelody has left the Ladyblog 23:14:38 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:14:38 CHAT Pandacinnamon: Hey! 23:14:38 CHAT Pandacinnamon: (juleka) 23:14:38 CHAT Sorrowfulmelody: Hi 23:14:38 CHAT Sorrowfulmelody: I seem to always come to the chat at times when nobody is online\ 23:44:41 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23